fuir ou rester, un choix
by luce1999
Summary: Le trio d'or doit se séparer. Hermione et Harry ont attirés l'attention de l'akatsuki. Ils doivent fuirent. Ils trouveront dans leurs voyage l'amour et d'autres amis. Et puis au final, qu'es ce qui pourrait briser une tel amitié, certainement pas une fuite et un moment de séparation, non ? (couples: hermione x gaarra - hinata x harry - ron x draco)
1. Chapter 1

_[dans ce cross-over le monde est découpé en trois parties : les sorciers qui utilise la magie et qui sont rare comparé aux ninjas, les ninjas qui utilise le chakra,tout le monde en possède mais a différents niveau et ne l'utilise pas forcement, ceux qui n'utilise ni chakra ni magie sont les moldus]_

 _Ceci est un re-post car il a était corrigé, rien n'a été modifié._

 _Merci à **Shitada** qui a corrigé ce chapitre, je te remercie personnellement afin que tu puisse pas te plaindre hein pas par ce que je te suis reconnaissante !_

* * *

Hermione Granger était épuisée de la vie, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Après avoir vaincu avec Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, un célèbre mage noir : Voldemort, elle se retrouvait à devoir fuir son village et ses souvenirs. Ses parents étaient décédés, vengeance du mage noir pour avoir été l'amie du survivant et avoir montré ouvertement son camp. Elle ne se le pardonnait toujours pas. Hermione ne fuyait pas son village pour rien, l'akatsuki la cherchait elle et Harry.

Le trio d'or, le trio de sorciers qui avait vaincus lord Voldemort. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés durant ces 7 dernières années. Même dans leur quête contre le mage ils étaient restés ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Ron se reconstruisait une vie peu à peu en essayant de surmonter les traumatismes, Hermione et Harry partaient. Ils le devaient.

Ron serra une dernière fois ses deux amis avant qu'ils ne prennent la route.

-Vous allez me manquer les gars. Vous m'enverrez de vos nouvelles ?

-Bien sûr Ron, aussi souvent que possible ! Lui répondit Harry.

-Hermione, tu pars vers où ? Demanda le roux d'une voix triste.

-Vers Suna. Harry part vers Konoha.

-Si loin ! S'exclama Ron. Et puis dans ces villages et leurs alentours on recense pas mal de faits commis par l'akatsuki. Vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Harry et Hermione sourire avec une tendresse fraternelle à l'effroi de Ron.

-On va tout d'abord aller vers le nord Hermione et moi, commença Harry, puis on se séparera. On ira ensuite vers ces villages. Plus tu es proche de quelque chose que tu dois fuir, moins cela se voit. De plus, en nous dirigeant vers le nord l'akatsuki pensera que nous cherchons à nous éloigner, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire, nous en avons longuement parlé Hermione et moi.

Ron sembla comprendre la démarche mais il aurait tellement aimé garder ses meilleurs amis près de lui, mais pas en les mettant en danger, il ne voulait que leur bien. Aussi refoula-t-il les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. La vie était ainsi, cruelle. Après tout, ils avaient tout juste 18 ans, avaient connus la guerre et les pertes qu'elle entraînait et maintenant leur trio devait se séparer pendant un temps indéterminé. L'idée qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais germa dans l'esprit du roux et les larmes finirent par couler. Il ne fut pas le seul à pleurer car même si les deux autres gryffondors tentaient de le réconfortait, il sentait leurs larmes sur ses épaules.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, ils s'éloignèrent. D'un commun accord tous les trois se sourirent même si les traces de leurs larmes étaient encore présentes. S'ils ne devaient plus se revoir, ils garderaient tout de même un dernier sourire en souvenir.

Hermione et Harry se prirent par la main, ils firent un dernier signe à Ron qui le leur rendit avant de transplaner, leur fuite commençait désormais. Ils atterrirent à une trentaine de kilomètres de leur point de départ.

-Allons y à pieds maintenant. On s'arrêtera plus loin pour la nuit.

Harry commença à marcher suivit d'Hermione, aucun des deux ne parla, ils furent attentif à ce que personne ne les suivent.

Après quelques heures ils trouvèrent un endroit vraiment bien pour s'installer. Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à placer différents sorts pour que personne ne les repères mais aussi pour se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Normalement aucunes ne devraient avoir lieu avec leurs précédents sorts mais les deux sorciers ne préféraient pas sous-estimer leurs adversaires. Ils ne le feraient certainement pas.

Hermione installa la tente. Ils en avaient bien deux mais inutile de les sortir toutes les deux en sachant qu'une seule contenait une petite maison plein pied en son intérieur. Cette tente leur rappela leur première fuite, sauf qu'ils étaient trois à l'époque. Hermione fit rapidement les lits pendant qu'Harry s'attela à faire à manger. Elle en profita pour se laver en même temps, puis pendant qu'elle faisait la vaiselle ce fut Harry qui se lava.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait s'arrêter pendant une semaine au village de Nanao, cela nous permettra de laisser un peu de temps entre notre départ et notre voyage. Ils pourraient croire que nous continuons à avancer, le plus rapidement possible loin de chez nous. Il faut les embrouiller.

Hermione soupira, la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

\- Il faut tout de même qu'ils sachent que nous sommes à deux, en direction du nord. Le village de Nanao est trop proche, arrêtons nous deux jours à Nanjo.

Harry s'affala sur le canapé juste à côté d'Hermione.

Tous les deux étaient fatigués, quand pourraient-ils vivre normalement ? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard au final.

Harry s'en voulu, s'il n'avait pas connu Hermione cette dernière n'aurait pas eu à le suivre dans sa quête et ses parents seraient encore en vie, elle aurait eu une vie paisible.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, si tu ne m'avais pas connu... Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione le coupa.

\- Je n'aurais pas connue Ron, je n'aurais pas connu l'une des meilleures personnes sur cette Terre, je n'aurais sûrement pas survécue à ce troll dans les toilettes. Je me serais tout de même engagée dans l'ordre et j'aurais quand même finit par perdre mes parents et me faire remarquer par la bande de criminels qui nous recherche actuellement. Et sans toi, Harry, je n'aurais certainement pas été aussi forte, je n'aurais pas autant ri et vécu autant de choses. Alors non je ne regrette pas d'avoir était et d'être l'amie du grand Harry Potter.

Les deux jeunes adultes, encore considérés comme des adolescents par beaucoup, se sourirent, cependant leurs traits demeurèrent fatigués. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain le réveil fut un peu rude mais ils reprirent la route très tôt. Ils voulaient éviter les horaires de passages et les routes trop fréquentées. Ils firent une pause durant le repas de midi près d'une auberge peu fréquentée à la nourriture peu chères mais qui était bourrative à défaut d'être de bonne qualitée.

Les deux amis avait autour d'eux un sort de confusion en continu. Il était plus pratique que le glamour qui laissait des failles, on pouvait reconnaître quelqu'un à travers ce sort. Le sort de confusion ne vous cachait pas mais altérait la mémoire des gens. Aussi, il était plus efficace puisque même si la personne vous reconnaissait, elle ne serait pas capable de savoir d'où lui vient cette impression et oubliera même vous avoir croisé très rapidement. Un sort complexe mais redoutable.

Les deux amis reprirent leur route. Ils ne s'attardèrent que deux jours à Nanjo. Ils refirent une semaine de marche entrecoupée de moments de pauses et de vols en balai pour gagner un peu de temps. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'arrêter à Ono pendant une semaine. Bientôt leurs chemins seraient différents, ils voulaient rester encore un peu ensemble avant d'être séparés.

Ils passèrent une semaine assez calme. Hermione et Harry, durant leur dernier jour de séjour à Ono, firent exprès de s'informer de façon discrète sur l'akatsuki. Ils ne choisirent pas n'importe qui, aussi ils savaient ou plutôt espéraient que l'akatsuki pense qu'ils se renseignaient discrètement sur eux. Ils ne laissaient que trop peu de preuves pour faire croire qu'ils cherchaient à attirer l'akatsuki ici, ce qui était en réalité le cas. Les deux gryffondors étaient loin d'être stupides et avaient passé toute leur adolescence dans des complots, la fuite et la guerre.

Les deux sorciers finirent par arriver assez au nord selon eux, ils passèrent une dernière journée dans un petit village nommé Tonami. Ils y passèrent un agréable moment. Puis le soir de nouveau dans la tente d'Hermione, ils profitèrent de leurs derniers moments, de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

Le matin arriva bien vite et les deux sorciers se firent des au revoir hésitants, aucun n'ayant envie de quitter l'autre. Leurs voyages en solitaires commençaient

* * *

 _A la base ce devais être un one-shot Gaara x Hermione. A la base. Après cela aurait du être un two-shot Gaara x Hermione et Harry x Hinata. Mais maintenant ça devient une fic. Donc voici le premier chapitre. Ce cross-over sera cependant court, 3 chapitre minimum mais je ne lui en vois pas plus de 5. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laissez un petit commentaire ! ^o^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant de commencé ce chapitre, je tenais a faire quelques remerciements, comme toujours, merci au sushi qui reste toujours là pour me motiver a écrire, quel sale gosse mais je la remercie quand même un peu de ses judicieux conseils!_

 _Ensuite merci à :_ **Natasha Potter Malefoy, VeronicaToro, antho7, born-fvre et silviamaria477** _pour avoir mis cette fic en favoris._

 _Je remercie également :_ **Natasha Potter Malefoy, dedeakkary, VeronicaToro, born-fvre, silviamaria477** _(d'ailleurs je m'excuse j'ai du modifier ton pseudo car je peux pas afficher des sites ou des email enfin des trucs du genre quoi et donc, ton pseudo marchait pas ), ainsi que_ **svetlana35 **pour avoir mis cette fic en suivis :)

* * *

Dans ce chapitre on s'occupe de la relation malefoy/ron, le suivant sera dédié à Hermione et Gaara et celui d'encore apres à Harry et Hinata, il y aura encore peut-être un dernier chapitre pour conclure l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

 **chapitre 2:**

Ron Weasley soupira une énième fois, il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans un café de la ville, encore. Il enchaînait les petits boulots ce qui lui permettait de ne plus vivre chez sa mère. Pour les récompenser, le trio avait reçut une assez grosse somme d'argent, une médaille et un titre. Ils ne furent pas les seuls a en recevoir, quelques autres personnes en reçurent aussi. L'argent avait permis à Ron de s'acheter un petit appartement et de mettre une petite somme de côté en cas de besoin.

Ron n'en pouvait plus du regards des inconnus, combien de gens venait au café voir le héros de guerre qu'il était ? Combien étaient en ce moment en train de l'observer ? Le cœur de Ron s'accéléra. Il n'était pas un héro, il n'était plus que Ronald Weasley, il ne voulait pas être un monstre de foire, il ne voulait pas être un héro. Il vivait avec cela. Son cœur se serra, un peu d'amertume dans le regard il soupira encore, posant les tasses devant les clients. Il devrait trouver un autre travail, un travail où il y aurait moins de gens, moins de spectateurs pour le regarder.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Draco Malefoy s'assit au bar. Il attendit que Ron vienne vers lui. Cela ne tarda pas.

-Je te sers comme d'habitude Malefoy ? Pas de haine dans les yeux, pas de tremblement, pas de méfiance, de l'indifférence pour celui qu'était Draco. Malefoy regarda le Weasley s'afférer pour lui préparer un café gourmand. Il ne lâcha pas du regard le roux. Il laissa de l'argent sur le comptoir et quitta les lieux.

Alors qu'il attendait que Ron sorte de son travail, des passants lui jetèrent quelques regard en biais. Son regard glacial croisa le leurs et ils continuèrent leurs chemin prenant soin de ne plus regarder le jeune Malefoy, ce qui le fit sourire. L'héritier et dernier membre libre de la famille Malefoy s'assit sur un banc en voyant que Ron ne terminerait pas immédiatement.

Il n'eut a attendre qu'une heure encore avant de voir Ron sortir.

-Bonjour Weasley. Dit-il, le garçon se retourna vers lui.

-Oui...Malefoy? Le ton de Ron était légèrement hésitant.

-Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. Draco s'avança à la hauteur de son ancien camarade. Ils marchèrent un peu en silence avant que Draco ne prenne le bras de Ron et qu'ils ne partent vers le parc, le roux se laissant faire.

-ça fait bizarre. Dit draco en regardant le ciel.

-Quoi?

-Tout ? Depuis que Vol...demort n'est plus en vie et ma famille en prison, je me sens libre, je suis plus heureux, c'est horrible, parfois, je vais les voir. Puis il y a les regards des gens, certains me voir en horreur et d'autres sont dégoûté par moi, il y en a qui me tolère ou m'adule. On a essayé de me tuer mais en ce moment il n'y a plus de tentative. Enfin c'est la vie.

-Je comprends, personne n'a essayé de me tuer mais... les regards je les comprends, certains me jalouse. Ils jalousent le fait que je sois l'ami d'Harry et de ce qu'on a vécu, je crois que ça me dégoûte. Mais je suppose que tu n'ai pas juste venu me parler de ça Malefoy.

-Draco. Je préfère. En effet, je ne viens pas juste pour ça. Bien que papoter avec toi soit bien plus plaisant qu'avec les autres et qu'auparavant, le blond eut un petit rire. Jamais lui et Ron n'auraient put s'entendre avant.

-Draco, vient en au fait, je voudrais aller chez moi dormir un peu...Ne le prends pas mal, mais la journée a été chargé.

-J'ai pensé à toi pour un travail. Dit l'ancien serpentard.

-Ah ? J'en ai déjà un..

Draco lui parla de son métier d'auror. Il l'informa que dans la section recherche ils cherchaient des gens. Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard parlèrent un peu, le métier intéressa Ron et il informa l'auror qu'il irait porter sa candidature. Il remercia son ancien ennemi de l'avoir informer, tout les deux parlèrent de tout et de rien, se remémorant leur enfance à Poudlard. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble. Draco apprit que les deux amis de Ron, soit Harry et Hermione, étaient partis, le weasley ne lui donna pas les raisons et celui ci n'insista pas, ils changèrent vite de sujet.

L'avant dernier de la fraterie des Weasley obtint sans problème le poste de chercheur d'entité et d'objet de magique dangereux. Normalement il fallait plusieurs années avant d'obtenir ce poste mais Ron avait déjà prouver de quoi il était capable pendant son adolescence, aussi l'un des deux autres chercheurs le forma pendant un mois puis il obtint les fonctions et responsabilité allant avec son poste. Sa famille et Draco furent les premier au courant. Il était aller remercier le sorcier en personne autour d'une bonne bière après un de leurs soir de travail. Il était d'une humeur très joyeuse ce jour là, il avait reçu une courte missive d'Emma. Emma n'était en fait pas Emma mais Hermione, après avoir déchiffré le contenue, il savait son amie en sûreté, pas de nouvelle d'Harry mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Plus le temps passa et plus Ron et Draco se voyait, le roux aimé beaucoup ce qu'il voyait en ce nouveau Malefoy, quelqu'un qui avait de la répartie et un sens de l'humour douteux et contagieux selon lui, Ron se mettant de plus en plus a faire de l'humour ironique et subtil, mais aussi quelqu'un qui avait rompus avec ses préjugé et qui contrairement à ce que pensait Ron ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec son entourage, certes l'ancien serpentard maîtrisait ses mots comme personnes et savait comment se comporter, mais il était constamment en train de juger autrui et de se demander comment il devait réagir ou faire pour qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu. Ron avait aussi remarquer que Draco détesté qu'ont engage un contact physique avec lui, c'était toujours le blond qui le faisait sinon l'auror se tendait tout en essayant de le masquer.

Quant à Draco, il apprécier Ron, il avait bien vue à quel point il avait changé, d'impulsif il était passé à un stade non pas végétatif mais presque passif envers le monde. Le roux n'avait plus cette colère envers ce qui ont plus, mais il avait garder une certaine naïveté quoique la guerre est fait, le weasley avait toujours des valeurs familiale forte. Il était aussi plus cultivé et il n'était pas rare de le trouver avec un livre sous la main. Draco voyait en Ron quelqu'un qui le changé, lorsqu'il était présent, Malefoy était plus détendu, et parlait avec Ron lui permettait de se rappeler des moments de son adolescence, de plus il apprenait aux côté du roux la simplicité de certaine relation, il ne cherchait pas ce que la personne voulait de lui, il était lui. Il n'avait pas a se cacher ou avoir honte de ses actes, de son passé ou de ce qu'il était devenue. Tout était simple avec Ron, pas de chichi et le Weasley faisait toujours en sorte qu'il ai sa zone de confort tout en s'imposant tout de même assez à lui pour qu'il n'est pas l'impression d'être le seul a vouloir de ces échanges.

La relation qu'entretenait Draco et Ron était harmonieuse et agréable pour les deux concernés.

Après deux mois a se parler de plus en plus souvent et a passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient, la relation entre Ron et Draco avait bien évolué, le roux avait présenté l'ancien serpentard à sa famille et quand il n'allait pas bien, c'était vers le jeune Malefoy qu'il allait trouver du réconfort. L'auror lui trouvait plaisant de pouvoir aider son ami, il ne pensait pas a profiter de certains moments de détresse qu'avait le weasley et faisait son possible pour le consoler. Les deux jeunes gens étaient vraiment devenu proche.

Un jour alors que Ron était en train de lui parlait du vide qu'il ressentait en l'absence d'Harry et d'Hermione, du fait qu'il se sente inutile pour ses amis, le blond le coupa dans ses paroles.

-Tu sais Ron, sans toi, je ne suis pas aussi...gentil diront nous, tu sais, je n'aime pas les gens, je n'y arrive pas, mais toi tu es différent. j'arrive a voir que toi, tu ne veux pas de mes biens ou des stupidité du genre, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi, tellement différent. De plus tu m'a appris beaucoup de choses et m'a apporté une nouvelle vision de ce monde. Ron. Tu t'en veux car tu n'a pas pus aider tes amis comme tu l'aurais voulus ? Je m'en veux car même présent et même avec le temps qui passe je n'arrive pas a t'enlever ce poids des épaules. Tu me changes bien trop. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, Ron le fixait étonné, Malefoy n'aimait jamais trop s'étaler sur des choses sentimentaliste.

-Je nous ressert un verre? Ne prenant pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de son ami, il se leva. Ron le retint par le bras.

-Merci. Merci Draco, tu m'enlève cette tristesse, tu le sais? Quand je me sens seul, quand je vais mal, quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, je viens te voir. Quand je passe dans la rue et que je tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant, que je ne suis pas occupé par des choses quelconque, je pense à toi. Vraiment Draco, je te remercie de tout et tu..

-Tu devrais t'arrêter là. Draco avait posé sa main sur le visage de ron, il lui tenait délicatement le menton, son visage se rapprocha du visage rougit de Ron. Tu devrais vraiment t'arrêter là Ron. Il soupira, commença a s'écarter. Ron l'embrassa. Il en fut étonné. Tellement qu'il ne fit pas un geste. Le Weasley s'écarta, pensant que c'était par rejet, mais Draco lui sourit, il s'allongea sur le canapé, posa sa tête sur les jambes de Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comment en ai ton arrivé là ?

Les deux hommes se sourirent, ils passèrent un moment détendu, s'échangeant de petits baiser de temps à autres. Ils étaient maintenant un couple.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera au tour d'hermione et Gaara d'être mis en avant !  
Merci d'avoir lus jusqu'à la, n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit commentaire :)


	3. Chapter 3

remerciements :

je remercie **isabella-57** et **jallison099** pour leur review ! MERCI !

Je remercie énormément **le sushi (shitada)** par ce qu'elle est géniale tout simplement, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !

Ensuite je remercie tout ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris soit : **Natasha Potter Malefoy, VeronicaToro, antho7, born-fyre, marinesummer, pantera121 et siviamaria477** (toujours désolé de devoir écorcher ton pseudo).

Ensuite merci aux personnes qui on mit en follow : **Isabella-57, Natasha Potter Malefoy,silviamaria477 VeronicaToro, born-fyre, dedeakkary, marinesummer, jallison099, svetlana35 et xoam**.

Un grand merci envers toutes ces personnes ! (ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé)

Le rythme de publication est désormais assez anarchique, je m'en excuse, je suis désormais à l'université et j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour mes projets personnels, l'écriture n'étant pas le seul... désolé.

* * *

Hermione était fatiguée, elle était arrivée à Suna et logeait maintenant chez une vieille dame, elle faisait en échange tout ce qui touché aux taches domestique et s'occupait de quelques enfants de temps à autre. Sa vie était en soit, plutôt confortable mais elle devait maintenir un sort pour changer son apparence. Elle ne pouvait plus utiliser le sort de confusion, elle vivait dans un lieu fixe maintenant, elle avait donc mit en place un sort de glamour efficace et discret mais qui sur le long terme devenait compliqué à maintenir en place. Cela faisait tout de même près de deux semaines qu'elle vivait chez la femme, près de trois où elle était à Suna. La jeune femme commençait a fatigué et a remettre en question son idée de s'installer quelque part.

Elle était constamment stressée et Harry et Ron lui manquaient peut-être même plus que ses parents, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne pourrait les approcher, ils ne feraient plus jamais partit de sa vie, mais ses amis eux, bien que loin se souvenaient d'elle et pourraient peut-être un jour refaire partit de sa vie. L'ancienne gryffondor fut prise de tristesse, elle décida donc d'aller se promener. Sakuyara, la femme avec qui elle vivait lui conseilla de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Hermione lui sourit en quittant la maison.

L'air nocturne lui fit du bien, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de la maison, Hermione se contenta d'enfiler une cape avec capuche, elle put ainsi annuler son glamour. Cela la détendit immédiatement, sa magie se relâcha et elle en soupira de satisfaction. Cependant son instinct la mise en garde, quelque chose cloché ici. Elle entendit alors une explosion. Sa baguette en main la seconde suivante, elle transplana se retrouvant plusieurs mètres sur le côté. L'adrénaline prit possession d'elle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus combattu, elle n'en avait tout de fois pas l'intention mais rester sur un champs de bataille avait son lot d'émotion. Elle se déplaça et tout en restant discrète, elle put ainsi comprendre d'où venait les explosions, un blond se battait avec le Kazekage. La sorcière fronça des sourcils, le combat était des plus captivant.

Elle fut sortir de sa torpeur en voyant l'air du blond, soudain le kazekage déploya son sable pour protéger toute la ville, elle sut que malgré l'effort du dirigeant, ce ne serait pas suffisant, elle transplana pour se mettre sur l'un des points les plus haut de Suna et jeta un sort puissant, cela atténua en grande partie la bombe, et permis au kazekage de protéger grâce à son sable tout le village. Elle réutilisa le sort de transplanage pour s'éloigner. Elle ne devait surtout pas rester sans bouger. La fatigue se faisait sentir, sa magie était de nouveau dur a utiliser. Soudain elle put voir que le blond s'éloigner à très grande vitesse du village. Elle grogna, Gaara no Sabaku était allongé derrière le membre de l'akatsuki. Elle ne devrait pas s'en mêler mais elle n'ignorait pas le démon qui était dans le corps du ninja. Elle fit apparaître un masque totalement blanc et s'en motif puis se rendit à la tour de suna. Les ninjas s'organisaient pour partir chercher Gaara. Elle transplana. Sa magie l'épuisait. Elle devait luter encore un peu, juste le temps de trouver Gaara et les ninjas s'occuperais du principal, elle pourrait ensuite se reposer.

Elle n'eut aucun mal a trouver le blond, il avait rejoint un second membre de l'Akatsuki, tout deux étaient à quelques mètre de Gaara. Elle partit vite, elle ne devait pas se faire repérer, elle invoqua son patronus, quelques larmes lui venant aux yeux, elle avait mal, toute sa magie la faisait souffrir, l'animal magique partit, il indiquait la position de Gaara.

Elle attendit sans se faire repérer, elle était toute proche des deux ninjas, le stresse montant en elle chaque minute passé et la fatigue se faisant sentir. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce que sortit de nul part un ninja blond ne se jette sur les deux membres de l'akatsuki. Elle se cacha derrière ce qu'elle put. La sorcière entendit des bruits de combats, d'autres personnes s'étant mêlé avec le blond contre les deux assassins. Elle trouva le moment idéale, elle transplana faisant ainsi cessé le combat quelques seconde pour le blond qui avait enlevé le kazekage qui fut attaqué par un ninja aux cheveux blanc. Hermione vomit alors. Elle forçait bien trop sur sa magie, ce n'était pas bon. Réfléchissant très vite alors que le deuxième assasin avait prit la forme d'un garçon roux et jeune, elle remarqua qu'en fait il s'était caché dans la chose qu'il maniait, un pantin terrifiant.

-ET TOI ! Hurla t'elle. Qu'es ce que vous me voulez ?! Le roux se tourna vers elle, il sembla ne pas comprendre, il continua son combat en l'ignorant.

Une explosion faillit la tuer, heureusement, un garçon aux cheveux corbeau l'avait sauvé de peu, elle et le kazekage. Une adolescente aux cheveux rose s'était ensuite faite touché par sasori, elle combattait avec une vieille femme. Hermione en fut impressionné, malgré son age la femme était redoutable.

-On a était suivit à ce que je vois, je n'avais pas remarqué, même sasori... Le blond arracha sa cape déjà abîmé. Qui es tu, hm? Que je connaisse ton nom ! L'homme avait un grand sourire, il était fou, il rappela tout de suite Bellatrix à Hermione, elle en eut même un frisson de dégoût ou de peur. La gryffondor perdait son calme, elle commença a trembler avant de saisir sa baguette, elle devait être courageuse, elle était une des héroïnes de guerre, elle n'aurait pas peur du ninja. Levant sa baguette elle commença a lui lancer des sorts qu'il esquivait, l'adolescente avait envie de vomir, elle allait mourir. Sa magie devenait instable. C'était dangereux. Elle rangea sa baguette et fit face au blond. Elle enleva son masque. Et il se stoppa.

-Oh ! Tu es la nouvelle! S'exclama t-il.

-Nouvelle?

-Oui le chef te veux dans le groupe, on a pas un seul sorcier alors il a eut l'idée de venir vous chercher avec Harry mais vous avez fuis avec Harry. Qu'a cela ne tienne, maitre Sasori et moi allons vous ramener. Soudain Hermione eut un rire légèrement grinçant.

-Harry et moi, on s'est battu contre Voldemort, on a luté contre le mal et vous espérez qu'on va vous rejoindre ?! Elle rigola. Ce fut alors le ninja blond qui attaqua par surprise Sasori qui avait continué son combat contre sakura et une des anciens de Suna. Grâce a la femme et a Sakura, ils avaient maintenant un problème de moins, Sasori était mort en emportant avec lui la ninja agée, sa grand mère. Deidara en fut choqué, il décida donc de fuir, les ninjas de Suna allaient venir, il serait en position de faiblesse trop importante.

Hermione s'écroula littéralement au sol, sa magie était en train de se crisper autour d'elle, elle la sentait l'encercler, la compresser, elle vomit encore, elle n'arriver plus a respirer, elle allait mourir, sa magie allait la tuer. Elle sombra alors que Sakura s'était précipité à ses côté dès qu'elle était tombée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentit mieux, enfin cela était facile, sa magie était stable, elle était sur un matelas fin, le soleil lui fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle se releva mais la ninja aux cheveux rose la fit se rallonger.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno, le blond c'est Naruto, lui dit-elle alors que le blond commençait a avancer en courant. Sasuke et Kakashi-san son en train de sécuriser les lieux avec les ninjas de Suna, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas rester inconsciente trop longtemps, et tiens! Sakura tendit sa baguette à Hermione. La jeune femme la remercia et serra précieusement son bien.

-Le kazekage. Il va bien? Demanda t-elle.

-Gaara va très bien ! Il est partit aider les autres ! Lui répondit Naruto en s'assaillant à ses côté. C'est un très bon ninja, il a vite récupéré mais ne va pas forcer pendant quelques jours, le blond rigola, la sorcière se contenta de lui sourire un peu faiblement. Elle fit un léger mouvement de baguette et un parchemin et de l'encre apparurent, elle écrivit deux courte missive, l'une pour Ron, la seconde pour Harry. Elle pleura, elle savait bien que ses amis ne pouvait lui répondre mais elle avait besoin de leur parler. Elle entendit quelqu'un essaya de cacher ses larmes en tournant la tête. Elle entendit une voix grave s'excuser et s'éloigner, elle ne vit donc pas le kazekage partir plus loin gêné de l'avoir vue pleurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvint à se calmer, l'ancienne gryffondor vit encore quelques minutes plus tard Gaara s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait sans le connaitre, il s'excusa ensuite de son état, la prévenant qu'il se chargerait personnellement qu'elle ai tout ce qu'il faut durant son rétablissement. Cela fit froncer des sourcils, Hermione n'aimait pas se sentir dépendante, elle lui affirma qu'elle allait très bien, qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Le roux la fixa puis appuya sa main sur le ventre de la sorcière qui poussa un cri. Il étira à peine ses lèvres en un sourire alors qu'Hermione gênée, essayé de se cacher derrière un livre qu'elle venait d'invoquer. Le ninja se leva la remerciant de nouveau et appela Sakura pour qu'elle informe la sorcière de son état.

Hermione Granger n'étais pas du genre a se blesser souvent, cependant elle fut étonnée de voir à qu'elle point elle avait négliger sa magie et son corps, sa magie s'était emballé, elle l'avait alors comme entouré bien que cela n'avait pas était visible, elle lui avait cassé plusieurs os, et l'avait poussé dans un état de fatigue poussé. Elle devrait attendre trois semaine avant de quitter le lit et la chambre dans laquelle elle allait être placé, elle ne pourrait reprendre des activités normales que dans un mois et demie.

Quelques fois par semaine, Hermione recevait la visite de Gaara, Kankuro, ou de Temari, l'équipe de Konoha était repartit, elle s'ennuyer beaucoup, elle passait son temps a lire les livres de Suna, cela la passionné, les ouvrages étaient précieux et intéressant. Elle aimé beaucoup les trois frangins, elle avait quitté la maison de la dame chez qui elle vivait, elle était dans une chambre à l'hôpital de Suna et partirait du village une fois rétablie avait elle décidée.

A sa sortie de l'hopital, elle fut convoqué au bureau du Kazekage, lorsqu'elle rentra, Gaara lui sourit, Kankuro était un peu sur sa droite tandis que Temari prenait appuie sur le bureau. Elle avança puis s'assit à la demande du Kazekage. Elle fut étonné de la demande du ninja.

-Comme tu le sais Hermione, les écoles de sorciers sont rare, très rare et certains de ces sorciers, beaucoup en vérité, ne peuvent intégrer d'école de sorcellerie. Je ne peux pas te proposer de faire une école seule bien sûr, mais si tu l'accepte, pourrais tu faire une classe ? A Suna et sur les territoires environnant, nous avons recensé une moyenne d'une dizaine d'élèves qui ne pouvait pas exploiter leurs dons chaque année. Gaara la regarda. Ce serait vraiment bien pour eux.

-Je vois, bien sûr que je pourrais m'occuper d'une classe, mais les études sont s'étale sur sept années, ce qui voudrait dire que j'aurais 70 élève en charge pour m'occuper de toutes les matière, même pour moi, ce n'est pas gérable... Elle capta le regard déçu et un peu triste du Kazekage, qui s'apprêtait a reprendre la parole.

-Cependant, continua t-elle, je connais personnellement un maitre de potion excellent à la retraite, en vérité monsieur Rogue pourrait s'occuper des cours de potion, de défense contre les forces du mal mais aussi de la botanique. Il faudrait mettre une bibliothèque à disposition et une infirmerie, ainsi qu'une cantine. Cela représente un gros budget.

-Pas si on a déjà une bibliothèque et un lieu. Il y avait une école avant à Suna Hermione, elle a fermé pendant que mon père dirigeait ce village. Il ne manque que les professeurs et un bon réaménagement.

-Et pour ce qui est de l'akatsuki, si ils revienne ? Je ne veux pas mettre en danger mes élèves ou les gens de ce village.

Gaara lui parla des mesures de sécurité nouvellement mise en place ainsi que de l'avancement des choses, l'Akatsuki se retrouvait désormais traquée par de plus en plus de ninjas, Konoha et Suna étant de très puissants villages ils avaient mis à disposition des équipes efficace et très redoutable. Les assassins avaient donc d'autre choses a faire et ne pourrait pas se permettre de revenir ici. Hermione accepta donc avec une certaine joie sa proposition, le prévenant qu'elle prendrait contact avec le professeur Rogue dès ce soir.

* * *

 _OUI JE SAIS QUE GAARA ET HERMIONE NE SONT PAS ENCORE EN COUPLE. Mais ça commencé à faire un peu long par rapport aux autres chapitres et je trouvais le moment assez bon pour s'arrêter là... donc dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera juste la suite, donc gaara et hermione seront ensemble, sauf si je me décide à la dernière minute pour remplacer par du orochimaru x gaara mais il y a relativement peu de chance :(_

 _Donc le chapitre Harry x Hinata est encore un peu décalé, il sera seulement le cinquième chapitre, peut-être le dernier d'ailleurs ! Encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plus._ _A très bientôt pour la suite j'espère! (je la poste aussi rapidement que possible car je me sens coupable que vous n'ayez pas déjà votre hermione x gaara ToT)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sincèrement désolé de l'attente, l'université c'est vraiment dur! je n'ai pas effectuer de correction mais je poste cela quand même, pour la suite je ne promets rien. Merci à tous et encore désolé.

* * *

Hermione était contente de l'école des sorciers de Suna, elle avait choisit le nouveau nom avec le Kazekage et le professeur Rogue, ils étaient tombé d'accord sur Maëve. L'école était bien plus chaleureuse qu'avant, Hermione avait même en plus de Rogue, réussit a faire venir Lupin pour donner des cours, ainsi, ils arrivaient avoir un emploi du temps serré mais gérable. D'ailleurs les élèves ne faisait pas tant d'histoires que cela, ils était très content de pouvoir étudier la magie, ils complétaient leurs formation le samedi par des enseignements plus traditionnels, ceux des ninjas de Suna, les cours du samedi leur était ainsi donné par une des ninjas. Le dimanche, les élèves se reposaient, les proffesseurs s'arrangeaient pour en pas les surchargé au vue de leurs emploi du temps plus que complet. Hermione et ses deux collègues et amis étaient plus que satisfait d'avoir fait rattraper tant de temps perdue à leurs élèves, cependant cela avait des limites, pour le moment il n'y avait pas de classe de sixième et septième années mais c'était déjà pas mal. L'école en elle même était bien équipé, mais ne bénéficiait pas d'infirmerie privée comme à poudlard mais elle l'a partagé avec l'école ninja. Cela n'était pas un problème en soit.

Hermione avait définitivement quitté le foyer de la vieille dame chez qui elle avait vécu pour prendre place dans un des appartements pour proffesseurs qui était disponible dans l'école. Elle s'y sentait bien, et elle appréciait la compagnie des deux autres hommes, elle avait repris contact de façon régulière avec Ron mais pas avec Harry qui restait introuvable, une bonne chose selon elle. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner tôt dans la matinée de façon physique, améliorant son endurance et ses technique de combats, de temps a autre, le Kazekage se joignait à elle pour l'aider et passait un peu de temps comme il le disait si bien, le soir la sorcière s'entraînait à la magie ou tout simplement préparait ses futurs cours.

Hermione et Gaara avaient très vite sympathisé, ils étaient tout les deux de nature calme et assidu au travail. Ils aimaient beaucoup parler ensemble, cela les reposés du monde et de leurs vie plus que chargé de devoirs et de difficultés. Ils adoraient débattre sur divers sujet, leurs avis était proche sur beaucoup de choses et lorsqu'il divergeait, cela ne leur posé aucun soucis. Hermione apprenait beaucoup de Gaara et l'inverse était aussi vrai.

De plus, ils avaient confiance l'un l'autre et en était même venu a parler de sujet sensible pour eux, Hermione lui racontant son adolescence plus que particulière avec ses deux amis, ainsi que la rupture entre ce qu'elle croyait à poudlard et la vrai vie. Bien sûre, elle avait déjà connue les horreurs de la vie, perdu des proches, mais son monde avait aussi basculait quand elle avait quitté le monde sorcier, l'école poudlard était une rempart, un chateau où les élèves vivaient en dehors du monde. Elle avait racontée à Gaara comment ils avaient vaincus le lord noir et avait même évoquée la perte de ses parents. Cela l'avait beaucoup soulagée, Gaara avait trouvé les mots juste pour la réconforter sans pour autant la prendre en pitié ni la déifier.

Quant à la sorcière, elle avait aussi écouté Gaara, elle avait compris à quel point il était devenus un monstre après la terrible période qu'était son enfance. Elle l'avait écouté parler du vide qu'il avait ressentit constamment, de la peur que lui provoqué son biju, de sa solitude et de sa rencontre avec Naruto. De l'homme qu'il était peu a peu devenue et de celui qu'il craignait redevenir à chaque instant, au moindre écart. Elle l'avait doucement rassuré, avec une douceur que peu lui connaissait elle l'avait bercé faisant se tarir peu à peu les larmes du kazekage qui avait fini par s'écarter gêné mais mieux moralement.

Un jour alors qu'Hermione s'entraînait sous le regard de Gaara, elle vit arriver le hibou de Ron, elle prit tout de suite la lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire avant d'avoir un grand sourire et de se tourner vers gaara qui descendit du muret sur lequel il s'était installé.

-Une bonne nouvelle. Il lui sourit avec sincérité.

-Oui, ça ! Hermione montra une photo sorcière, de Draco qui tenait la main de ron, les deux hommes se jetaient des regards qui ne cachaient rien de leur relation et se tourné aussi vers la personne qui tenait la photo. Gaara qui avait rarement l'occasion de voir des photos sorcière, fut impressionnait par la qualité de la photo et du bonheur qui en ressortait.

-Qui sont ils ? demanda le kazekage en continuant de fixer la photo, ses yeux refusant de se détacher du couple.

-Ron et Draco. L'ancienne sorcière rangea la photo dans sa poche et le ninja reporta son regard sur elle.

-Ils ont grandit, c'est normal mais c'est bien qu'ils soient passé au delà de leurs querelles, c'est bien ça Hermione? La femme hocha la tête, ce n'était pas rare qu'elle lui parle de son ancienne vie, ils commencèrent à marcher. Gaara était heureux de voir la sorcière si heureuse, cela lui réchauffé le coeur.

Il raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à devant l'école, lui demanda si elle voulait passer à sa maison, Hermione accepta volontiers, le kazekage retourna dans son bureau.

La journée passa très vite, Hermione arriva a 19 heure devant la maison des sabaku. Elle mangea très bien et parla de diverse chose avec les trois ninjas, l'ambiance était vraiment très chaleureuse. Temari et elle avait développé une complicité au fil du temps, Gaara adorait taquiner ses frangins et Kankuro était le plus calme des trois bien qu'il rigolait assez bruyamment. Gaara partit avec Hermione pour la raccompagner dans ses appartements sous la demande de sa soeur qui ne lui laisser pas le choix, cela était loin de le déranger. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans un silence agréable. Soudain Hermione se tourna vers le roux un peu rougissante, Gaara la regarda perplexe.

-Merci Gaara pour tout ce que tu as fait pour l'école et merci pour ce soir, lui sourit-elle.

-Hermione, tu peux me dire ce que tu voulais me dire avant de changer d'avis. Le ninja semblait plus tendu qu'auparavant, Hermione le sentit tout de suite, elle baissa la tête et presque avec tristesse lui avoua qu'elle l'aimait. Gaara eut un sourire plein de douceur qu'Hermione ne put pas voir puis il lui avoua qu'il ressentait aussi des choses pour elle, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux qu'elle se soit déclaré. Tout les deux furent très gênés, Hermione avec courage, prit la main du Kazekage, tout les deux rougirent encore un peu plus puis s'habituèrent très vite, lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant chez elle le Kazekage lui demanda si elle était sa petite amie.

-Seulement si tu le veux. Hermione était assez hésitante, avait peur de ce que pourrais lui dire l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-J'en serais honoré, il lui sourit et tout les deux échangèrent un léger baisé. Hermione et Gaara venait de se mettre en couple, le Kazekage était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et Hermione l'était tout autant.

* * *

oui je sais c'est un peu cliché et tout mais j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette fic moi! j'aime pas quand ça traine en longueur, je vous retrouve bientot ou tout du moins le plus vite possible pour le dernier chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'excuse de l'attente, mais je suis très occupé. Un grand merci à vous tous pour votre soutiens ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de vous présenter l' **avant dernier chapitre** de cette histoire, j'espère que cela vous plaira, même si je suis consciente que la 'qualité' aura surement baissé au vue du temps que j'y ai mis et des longues pauses entre chaque moment d'écriture, tout de fois je souhaité réellement terminer ce cross-over, à la base je m'était décidé a terminer avec ce chapitre mais je le trouvait déja bien assez long pour rajouter en plus le couple harry x hinata, du coup le prochain chapitre réunira les trois couples principaux de cette histoire soit gaara x hermione, ron x draco et harry x hinata.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, je verrais plus tard pour la correction.

Un merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire, un énorme merci à mon chers sushi (OUI ALLER-ALLAIT-ALLÉ, je regarderait ça une autre fois XD ) qui mine de rien est une source de motivation et d'épuisement à elle toute seule.

 **chapitre 5 :**

Harry prit son café rapidement avant de se rendre dans l'une des nombreuses bibliothèques de Konoha. Le jeune sorcier était désormais châtain aux yeux bleus. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie, il était un inconnu ici, personne ne pourrait le reconnaître et seul la présence de ses amis lui manqué. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait trouvé une place à Konoha, le jeune potter avait fait rénover un appartement assez grand et s'y était installé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment chercher un travail, il avait assez d'argent pour vivre cinq siècle dans le luxe. A la place il s'était aménager une bibliothèque solide et multiplier recherches et expérience personnel. Il vagabondait de café en café, de librairie en librairie et peu à peu des gens l'avait remarquer. Depuis il n'était pas rare que son téléphone sonne lui demandant conseil sur tel ou tel objet ou recherche. Oui il n'était plus Harry Potter mais Steven Black.

L'homme était plus que ravit, il avait repris contact avec Ron par le biais de lettres, faisant comprendre à son ami qui il était. Quant à Hermione en plus des lettres il avait put lui rendre visite sous le prétexte de voir son école.

Soudain on toqua à sa porte. Harry ouvrit la porte, une adolescente ninja à n'en pas douté, le sorcier reconnaissait le bandeau de Konoha, lui sourit un peu peu gênée.

-Bonjour, vous souhaitez? Demanda Harry en fixant l'adolescente aux yeux blanc.

-Je suis Hyuga...Hinata. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oh. Rentrez mademoiselle. Il s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser passer la femme, fermant la porte, il l'invita à la suivre jusque dans salon où il fit apparaître des gâteaux et du thé.

-Pour ce qui est du sceaux que vous m'avez envoyé mademoiselle, je n'ai pour le moment pas de solution. Du moins pas de solution permettant de régler totalement et de façon définitive le problème, repris t-il devant l'air dépité de la jeune femme.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda poliment Hinata.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas un sceau héréditaire, dit Harry. Vous n'aurez qu'a ne pas l'imposer aux générations suivante. Pour ce qui est du sceau en lui même, il est fait pour durer durant toute la vie du porteur. Cela m'a bien embêter et m'embête encore. Pour le moment je ne suis pas arrivé a trouver de solution au problème mais j'ai plusieurs pistes. Cela me semble être sur la bonne voie. Malheureusement deux semaine de travail sur un tel sceau est vraiment trop peu. Je suis un expert en sorcellerie et il m'a fallut recourir a de nombreuse recherches et interrogé plusieurs de mes connaissances pour ce qui est des sceaux et des sceaux ninja.

L'héritière hyuga s'excusa de lui donner tant travail et il l'a rassura, après tout elle n'y était pas vraiment pour quelque chose, de plus il lui donna pour information qu'il compter bien devenir aussi un expert des sceaux et techniques ninjas et qu'elle lui donner l'occasion de se motiver.

Le sorcier la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de replonger dans le silence de cette appartement, il s'installa près de la fenêtre, cela faisait quelques temps qu'il pensait a avoir une vie de nomade, cependant son style de vie actuel n'était pas déplaisant. Dans un sens il continuait d'aider sans pour autant porter sur ses épaules le poids d'être le héros, le sauveur, l'élu, c'était plaisant quelque part.

Ses cheveux châtain redevinrent brun et il perdit quelques centimètre d'hauteur, les yeux bleux de Steven laissèrent place aux yeux émeraude d'Harry. L'homme soupira. C'était stressant de se retrouver face à un possesseur de byakugan aussi puissant que cette fille. Harry s'avait qu'il était rechercher et par l'akatsuki et par les gens qui s'inquiétaient de son absence avec Hermione. Konoha comme pratiquement tout les villages avait reçu son signalement. Heureusement les yeux des hyuga étaient souvent confronter aux ninjas et pas aux sorciers, son aura magique était comme celle de chaque sorcier unique, mais rare était ceux qui serait capable d'identifier une tel chose, Voldemort et Albus avec lui même devaient être pratiquement les seuls capable de cela mais Harry se méfier plus des ninjas, il ne connaissait pas encore bien leurs limite.

L'adulte décida qu'il manqué un peu d'activité physique mais aussi d'aide, il prit une lettre, rédigea comment il avait créer le baume et la potion qui allait avec, il mis aussi les bases du sceau dans la lettre et envoya le tout pour le professeur Rogue. Un peu d'aide ne lui ferais pas de mal devant l'énorme problème du sceau. Une fois sa lettre envoyé, il partit pour une journée de sport, il se défoula en courant, s'amusant a esquiver les gens, etc. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui la missive de severus était déjà là, il la lu. Bien sur Rogue n'avait pas trouver de solution en si peu de temps mais le sorcier avait ainsi informé Harry qu'il commencerait le soir même à se pencher là dessus et Harry ne put que sourire en imaginant son ancien professeur commencer a brasser potion sur potion pour arriver a des résultat concluant.

Deux semaine passèrent et Harry eut enfin les résultats, son ancien professeur venait de lui envoyer une potion concluante selon lui, ne restait plus qu'a tester avec un contre sceaux qu'il avait créer, les deux éléments réunis seraient selon lui concluant, après un mois de travaille, le sorcier en avait plus que marre de ne pas arriver a des résultats définitif.

Alors qu'Harry s'éloigner de Konoha pour retrouver l'héritière et lui demander qu'un membre de sa famille soumis au sceau vienne le voir, il sentit l'aura de deux personnes dans son dos. Son instinct le poussait a disparaître mais son côté stratège le poussa a faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se rapprochait du terrain d'entraînement des ninjas, il se rapprochait peu a peu de l'aide des autres personnes en cas d'attaque. Alors qu'une main allait le frapper pour l'assomer, il transplana.

Les ninjas présent étaient bien plus nombreux que la simple équipe de la jeune hyuga. Il fit comme si on ne venait pas de l'attaquer et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers l'héritière. Ils se saluèrent poliment et il l'informa de son besoin de tester la potion, le garçon aux byakugan se porta volontaire immédiatement. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, un blond vint chaleureusement le remercier de ses efforts et lui dire que c'était cool ce qu'il faisait. Toujours sur ses gardes, Harry perçut de suite qu'on l'avait suivit.

En effet deux ninjas de l'akatsuki se tenaient maintenant devant le groupe qui se mit en position de défense immédiatement.

-Steven Handerson, tu as été choisit pour faire partit de l'akatsuki. Suite au refus de Hermione Granger et de harry potter qui ont disparut. Tu es l'un des potentiels qui nous intéresse.

-C'est pour ça que vous en avez après eux! Pour faire d'eux vos membres! S'écria Harry. Vous êtes fous de croire que nous allons accepter! S'énerva le survivant. Partez.

Alors que Kisame s'avançait vers lui afin de l'emmener de force, il se heurta a un champs protecteur. Les yeux bleus du sorcier redevinrent émeraude ce qui créa un sourire sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

-Tiens tiens, tes yeux ressemble beaucoup à ceux d'harry Potter n'est ce pas Handerson ? Ce qui valut un grognement de ce dernier avant qu'il ne reprenne sa forme normal sous les yeux étonné des ninjas. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette.

\- Savez vous que j'ai connus la guerre et j'ai vaincus. Je ne me rendrais à votre organisation que mort. De plus je crois savoir pourquoi vous nous nous voulez tant Hermione et moi, dit il avec un sourire mauvais. Votre organisation est _faible_. Faible d'un point de vue magique. Il n'y a pas un seul sorcier dans vos rang, les sang pur extrémiste ne voit pas d'un bon œil les ninjas, les sorciers d'une façon général ne se mêle pas aux non mage car ce sont deux monde totalement différent, et alors déjà que c'est presque introuvable pour votre organisation, choisir des gens du côté du bien est une très mauvaise idée.

-Au lieu de parler, suis nous gamin ! Dit Kisame en brisant le champs sous la pression de son chakra, Harry fit un léger bond en arrière en lançant un sort de flamme qui repoussa le criminel plus loin. Il remit en place un second champs de protection bien plus puissant grâce à l'utilisation de sa baguette. Ses yeux se chargèrent d'une lueur mauvaise, celle du combattant sans pitié ni cœur pour son ennemi.

-Savez vous que la magie sans baguette est moins puissante que celle avec baguette, la capacité d'exploiter sa magie d'un sorcier moyen est d pourcent le reste de la magie d'un sorcier reste... inexploitable, je ne vous divulguerait pas mon pourcentage mais sachez messieurs, que ma magie est... puissante, j'exploite bien plus que cela ma magie, ou alors ma réserve de magie est plus importante, il y a toujours eut de grand débats là dessus avant même que je sois né. Et alors que le ninja déserteur allé lui dire de se taire, qu'il s'en fiché lui, il se retrouva totalement paralyser au sol. Un échange de regard suffit pour qu'Itachi dans un hochement de tête invisible quitta les lieux en emportant son coéquipier avec lui.

Le sorcier leva le champs protecteur, et repris sa forme physique de Steven. Il y eut un silence tendu entre les ninjas et le sorcier, puis soudain naruto s'élança vers lui pour le féliciter a grand coup de frappement dans le dos. Kakashi discuta pendant quelques minutes avec Kurenai et Gai avant d'informer à Harry que lui et le groupe garderait le silence sur son identité. Toutefois l'Hokage en serait informé et des mesures devraient être prise afin que l'akatsuki ne revienne plus. C'est ainsi que Steven Handerson se retrouva devant l'hokage entouré du groupe tellement rapidement qu'il eut à peine le temps de reprendre contenance pendant que les ninjas faisaient leurs rapport à l'hokage qui se leva avant de lui serrer respectueusement la main puis de l'étouffer dans ses bras de façon réconfortante. L'héros de guerre se retint alors de pleurer, il n'avait jamais connus l'amour de ses parents, morts bien trop tôt, il n'avait pas connus l'amour durant toute son enfance, et maintenant l'étreinte de l'hokage le chamboulait lui rappelant celle de Molly. Il souhaitait tellement revoir ron et Hermione au terrier et rire comme avant, ne plus être Steven ou l'élu mais Harry. Son expression resta presque figé sur son visage et il se sépara de la femme avec un sourire gêné, il la remercia de le laisser rester, puis sans un mot de plus, partit pour rentrer chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le dernier chapitre de ce cross-over, c'est un soulagement pour moi que l'histoire prenne enfin fin, je me suis un peu forcé a écrire ce dernier chapitre voulant passer définitivement a autre chose, je devais le poster avant mais j'ai été malade et j'ai perdu ma motivation un certains temps. J'espère que la fin ne sera pas trop décevante.

Un très gros **merci à vous tous** pour avoir suivis cette petite histoire et un encore plus gros merci à SUSHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN qui reste le moteur de ma motivation ^^ Encore un merci à vous, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette histoire a plu à différentes personnes ! :) ( ps : c'est quand même stressant ! )

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Harry ouvrit sa porte et laissa rentrer Neji et Hinata, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte que déjà d'autres ninjas s'infiltré dans sa maison. Au final c'était près d'une dizaine de ninjas qui étaient présent maintenant, le sorcier soupira mais un sourire leur fit comprendre que cela ne le gêné pas plus que cela. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Hermione qui vint les rejoindre du salon.

-Oh. Bonjour, Severus vous attendait. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit la jeune femme avant de se présenter comme Hermione Granger. Les ninjas la saluèrent alors qu'un homme bien plus vieux aux cheveux noir faisait son entré suivit d'un jeune adulte sorcier blond qui tenait dans sa main celle de Ron. Harry fit de rapides présentations puis emmena Hermione, Rogue et les deux Hyuga dans son laboratoire. Le petit groupe de ninja suivit le couple dans le salon où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, s' interrogeant sur la façon de vivre des uns et des autres.

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry descendit avec les deux autres sorciers, les deux plus jeunes avaient un grand sourire alors que Rogue lui avait les yeux brillant de satisfaction. Les ninjas n'eurent même pas besoin de demander les résultats de l'expérience pour savoir que le sceau avait été brisé. Mais alors que tout se passé pour le mieux, les deux amis se tournèrent vers Draco. S'en suivit alors la scène assez choquante, Hermione et Harry se jetèrent sur Draco, prenant soin au passage de lui retirer sa baguette, et se mirent a le serrer dans leurs bras et surtout à le 'consoler' d'être tombé amoureux de Ron, puis alors que le blond encore choqué et légèrement en colère allait dire des choses plus que cruel, les deux sorciers enlacèrent Ron et le félicitèrent encore et encore.

Les ninjas furent ensuite invité a rester manger, le temps que Neji se repose, Hinata restant avec lui en haut. Plusieurs fois les ninjas étaient monté à tour de rôle pour voir leurs amis. Le jeune Potter leur monta à tout les deux un plateau avec leur repas. Il s'installa ensuite à côté d'Hinata alors que Neji se redressait pour manger. Harry d'un geste gracieux de la main invoqua un livre et en silence il se mit à lire, les deux cousins ne dirent rien bien qu'un sourire complice fut échangé quand ils entendirent tout le bruit provenant d'en bas. A n'en pas douter, le sorcier avait fuit l'agitation. Depuis qu'il était Steven, Harry s'était habitué a vivre de façon solitaire et bien que le bruit n'était pas une torture, il cherchait a l'éviter maintenant. La journée passa très vite et les ninjas quittèrent la maison d'Harry avec une excellente humeur.

Le temps passa rapidement et les amis d'Harry quittèrent déjà Konoha après une petite semaine chez le sorcier. Le soir de leurs départ ne fut pas sans agitation car Ron et Draco avaient été motivé pour fêter une dernière fois leurs retrouvailles. C'est ainsi que le lendemain Harry eut un magnifique mal de tête mais aussi un sentiment de satisfaction et d'apaisement. Il avait retrouvé ses amis!

Quelques jours passèrent sans que personne ne requière son aide et il en profita pour se reposer un peu en abandonnant son apparence de Steven, il resta confortablement chez lui, ne se préoccupant pas de la vie qui continué dehors et travaillant sur la création d'un nouveau sort, un projet personnel qui traîné dans son placard depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Le brun fut un peu étonné en entendant sa sonnette retentir mais rapidement il repris les traits de Steven et alla ouvrir. Sur le bas de porte se tenait une Hinata rouge pivoine en roble blanche et à ses côtés il y avait Sakura qui poussa littéralement l'héritière Hyuga dans les bras d'Harry avant de s'éclipser. Le sorcier et la ninja se relevèrent tout les deux un peu gêné de la situation.

-Bonjour Hinata, dit avec un sourire Harry en reprenant ses traits physique d'origine lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Que me vaut ce magnifique jeter de damoiselle de la part de Sakura? Demanda t-il maintenant amusé alors que la ninja redevenait encore plus rouge qu'avant.

-Eh..bien... je voulais vous... remercier. Dit la brune en suivant Harry qui l'invita a rentrer au salon en invoquant du thé et des biscuits sous le regard émerveillé d'Hinata.

-Vous n'avez pas a le faire. Vraiment c'est normal pour moi. Le complexe du héros, sauver 3 fois l'humanité, épargner des ennemis et recueillir des chatons abandonner c'est dans mes gènes. Rit le sorcier.

-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un... de.. de bien. Dans ma famille épargner quelqu'un n'est pas envisageable, ce serait une... marque de faiblesse. Dit l'Hyuga avec un petit air triste. Harry le remarqua et après quelques seconde, il se remit a parler.

-Hinata, tu n'a pas la même conception du monde et de la faiblesse que ta famille, cela se voit, tu es l'héritière et toi tu pourras changer ton clan même si cela se fait progressivement. Sirius. Sirius était mon parrain. Il est mort mais il avait était renier de sa famille, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est le premier qu'on cite en pensant au black car il est mort en héros et mieux encore aujourd'hui on le prends comme modèle dans sa famille. Les yeux de Harry brillaient de fierté lorsqu'il parlait de son parrain et cela toucha beaucoup l'héritière. Il lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants seule et après quelques minutes, Hinata le vit redescendre avec deux gros livres.

-Ceci à appartenu au frère de Sirius, Regulus, lorsque tu le liras, tu verras que c'était aussi un homme bien, mais qui n'avait pas assez d'impulsions et d'énergie pour changer sa famille, celui ci est à Sirius, tu verras comment il a réussi dans la vie. Avec cela je pense que tu saura quel chemin prendre pour aider ton clan a évoluer. Je te demande juste d'en prendre soin et de me les rapporter. J'y tiens plus que n'importe quel livre rare.

Il fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'Hinata accepte enfin les journaux des deux hommes. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, ils en apprenait un peu plus l'un de l'autre et surtout de leurs amis. Ce n'est que vers 18 heure qu'Hinata partit de chez Harry.

Pendant deux semaines les deux jeunes adultes ne se virent pas, ce n'est qu'après ce temps qu'Hinata débarqua un jour chez Harry en pleure. Le sorcier lui ouvrit un peu choqué mais aussi paniqué ne sachant ce qu'il se passé. Il remarqua ensuite les bleus sur le corps d'Hinata et le fait qu'elle tienne les livres fermement. Avec délicatesse il les lui prit et les posa puis il la fit s'asseoir avant de partir chercher une potion qu'il lui ordonna gentiment de prendre. Il hésita puis serra fermement l'héritière dans ses bras, le geste était maladroit et même si Hinata pleurait, elle se lova un peu plus contre le sorcier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de tel marque d'attention. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi en silence, puis Harry se décolla un peu de la ninja qui en fit de même, il l'invita a dîner ici et elle accepta avec un grand sourire bien que ses yeux soit encore rouge.

-Pourquoi tu étais blessé ? Demanda Harry en fixant son amie.

-Ma...famille est tombé sur les livre que tu m'as prêté... ils voulaient les brûler. Je n'ai pas put les finir. Désolé. Lui répondit-elle avec gêne.

Harry resta un peu pensif puis après le repas il l'invita à le le suivre, il prit les deux livres et les rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa maison, c'était une petite pièce chaleureuse qui débordait d'ouvrage et qui lui servait aussi de bureau.

-Passe quand tu veux, tu pourras les lire directement ici, tu peux aussi lire tout les autres livres si l'envie te dit. Rajouta le sorcier en voyant l'émerveillement dans les yeux de la ninja face à sa bibliothèque. La ninja aux byakugan partit plus heureuse que jamais de chez Harry. Et le sorcier eut l'agréable et terrible sensation que ses sentiments envers Hinata changé en quelque chose pour lequel il n'était pas prêt.

Quelques semaines passèrent et Hinata et Harry devinrent vraiment très proche, la brune venait toujours chez le sorcier et elle l'obligeait a sortir avec quelques uns de ses amis. Ainsi peu à peu Harry en plus d'être utile a bon nombre de gens, il s'était peu à peu sentit à Konoha comme chez lui et possédait désormais des amis de konoha.

Le temps avait passé rapidement, Hinata enchaîné mission sur mission depuis quelque temps et cela inquiété le brun bien qui ne le montra pas. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'imposé autant de combat et de risque dans sa vie et c'est avec un sourire affreusement doux qu'Hinata lui avait répondu que c'était pour protéger les innocent mais aussi ceux qu'elle aimé. Harry n'avait rien ajouté à cela, il comprenait Hinata. A chaque fois que la ninja rentré de mission il allait la voir, s'assurant qu'elle aille bien, et de la soigner si ce n'était pas pleinement le cas.

C'est tout naturellement qu'ils se mirent en couple après quelques mois. Il mirent encore du temps avant d'officialiser la chose mais ainsi ils avançaient à leurs rythme et étaient heureux comme cela. Que ce soit avec l'indignation d'une grande part des Hyuga lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'Hinata n'allait pas se marier avec celui qui lui avait été choisi, ou lorsque le regard d'harry se faissait triste en regardant les photos de ses parents ou de son parrain. Ils étaient ensemble. Leurs amis avaient bien prit la chose et c'était cela qui comptait. Même si ils se disputé sur quelques points, ils faisaient chacun des efforts et cela avait finit par payer puisqu'ils vivaient maintenant ensemble dans la maison de Harry, Hinata ayant laissé son titre d'héritière à sa soeur qui lui avait promis l'abandon des sceaux pour la branche secondaire.

* * *

C'est avec un certain plaisir et soulagement que prends fin ce petit cross-over. MERCI POUR TOUT !


End file.
